kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom 2068
is the first episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O and the first part of the Kamen Rider Build tribute arc. Being so, it features the return of Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo as portrayed by Atsuhiro Inukai and Eiji Akaso respectively. Geiz's Ghost Armor makes a brief appearance at the end of this episode. Synopsis Sougo Tokiwa seems like an ordinary high school student, but one thing he has different is that he has dreams of becoming a king! One day, a mysterious young man appeared before him with a prophecy. "Congratulations! Today is a special day for you..." As Sougo is told these words, a giant red robot suddenly appears before him! This robot was a time machine, and Sougo was thrust across various timelines! In the year 2000, the battle of the Heisei Rider's fate, and Sougo's fate in his own birth year, is about to begin...! Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Zi-O: After the fusion of worlds in the finale of ''Kamen Rider Build. *''Kamen Rider Build: Judging from the date ''November 30th, 2017 and the blue jacket of Ryuga, the Build portion in the episode take place between its own series' episodes 12 and 15. Plot In the year 2068, humanity is under the ruthless iron fist of Oma Zi-O. One day, a massive battle waged by the resistance breaks out, however Oma Zi-O slaughters them effortlessly with his seemingly omnipotent powers. Fed up with this hopeless situation, a fighter, Geiz Myoukouin, goes back to the past in the hope of killing the man behind Oma Zi-O's identity. In the year 2018, we meet Sougo Tokiwa, a third year high-school student that wants to become a king. With such a childish dream, he is often teased by his friends at school. One day, he found a strange object and wisely decided to leave it. Back at home, Junichiro Tokiwa asks again about Sougo's seemingly unreachable dream of becoming a king in this age, abandoning even his future educations. Later, when Sougo is on the road, he meets a mysterious person that read from a book about his future. Before Sougo knows what this is about, he is attacked by a strange red robot, but later saved by another robot, this time black. Inside he met Tsukuyomi, a girl from the future. Tsukuyomi reveals that 50 years later, Sougo becomes a ruthless Demon King. A conflicted Sougo went out from the robot, but attacked by a Tyrannosaurus, for they went to Cretaceous era to escape the red robot. Tsukuyomi saved him yet again, and this time they went to hide in the Edo era. Sougo asks Tsukuyomi again about his future, and she reveals that everyone in the future knows about him. She also warns Sougo about the strange object, a Ridewatch (that somehow is back on Sougo's possession), that its power is great and too dangerous. Their discussion is interrupted by a fight nearby, and Tsukuyomi pushes Sougo to cease the conflict. But alas, Sougo is too timid to break the fight and he is thrown into a river, concluding the fight. Tsukuyomi began to wonder if Sougo is really the Demon King, as he doesn't have kingly charisma. But suddenly, a red armored warrior appears and chase them! Tsukuyomi said that the red warrior is actually Geiz, her friend from the resistance. He wants to kill Sougo before he become Zi-O, but Tsukuyomi doesn't agree and went to Sougo to guide him into a benevolent ruler instead. Geiz attacks Tsukuyomi's Time Mazine again, and in the confusion, Sougo is thrown into a hole in time-space... After coming to, Sougo sees a huge wall in the horizon. As he ponders, a strange lifeform attacks him! Luckily, two armored warriors came to save him. The two later reveals themselves as Sento Kiryu, Kamen Rider Build and Ryuga Banjo, Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Sento took Sougo to his base of operations, the cafe nascita and Sougo realizes that he's now in the year 2017. Sento is surprised that Sougo came from the future, but before he asks anything, Tsukuyomi appears and shot the three of them into unconsciousness, as Sougo isn't supposed to interact with the past. Sougo wakes up back in his house and told his uncle about his adventures before, citing it all as a dream. Back in 2017, at some part of the city, a basketball player is about to struck by a speeding car until he is saved by a mysterious person. He is Uhr, and he told the player that he's supposedly hit by the car today. Uhr told the player that he can change his fate with his help, and the player agrees. He is then gifted with an Another Watch, and Uhr declared that the player will become Kamen Rider Build! In 2018, the kaijin, using Build's ability, attacked his former schoolmates and sucks them into an Empty Bottle. Hearing a ruckus, Sougo arrived and tossed mercilessly by the kaijin, for he's just a normal human. Tsukuyomi comes to help and fight the kaijin in his place instead, so that Sougo won't use the Ridewatch to fight. Then, the mysterious man appears again, that Tsukuyomi indentifies as Woz, and says to Sougo that his dream to become a king can only be achieved if he stands up and fight now. Of course Tsukuyomi doesn't agree, because if Sougo choose to fight, he will surely become the Demon King in the future! Sougo then declares that he will become a Demon King, but he will become the most nice and kind Demon King ever! Proud of his choice, Woz presents Sougo a Ziku-Driver and Sougo transforms to Kamen Rider Zi-O! Sougo then defeats the kaijin with his newfound powers. Then, Geiz appears yet again as he finally found the Demon King Zi-O! He transforms into his Rider form, and using Ghost Ridewatch, equips Ghost Armor as he proceeds to attack Zi-O... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Opening narration, , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, and Zikan Girade Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *Narration: Guest Cast * : * : * /Unnamed Basketball Player: *Judo Club member: *Resistance Captain: *People in Edo Era: , , , , , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Oma Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Another Build, Strong Smash Hazard: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, Ghost *'Armor used:' **Zi-O ***N/A **Geiz ***Ghost Armor Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Organic: Rabbit ***Inorganic: Tank ***Other: N/A **Cross-Z ***Organic: Dragon ***Inorganic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon *'Form(s) used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Errors *''Where do We even''' BEGIN?'' *Sougo and Tsukiyomi visit the 'Era of Build', during November 2017. Which previously was: '''1: In another Parallel Universe 2': Erased by The world fusion in the exact previous chronologically-released episode of the Kamen Rider Franchise, with Sento and Ryuga being the only Remnants of it to still possess memory of it's existence as they were not fused into the new Earth and timeline, and have had no influence on the newly fused Earth as they have no place in it. Meaning Sougo and Tsukiyomi should not be able to in any way visit it by traveling back in time, as it NO LONGER EXISTS. They could have met without problem in 2018 if Sento and Ryuga were helpful bystanders, but this visit across time puts themselves in conflict with the events of Build's story. *The ability for the Time Mazine's to go to Parallel Earths to even visit Build's Era has some severe story-breaking implications as well. From what has been shown in the Series, it's heavy parallel's to Decade, and released material about it's story from Toei; Zi-O's story is one of a Causal Loop'' . The Time Jackers, Geiz and Tsukiyomi are trying to change time so Oma Zi-O doesn't become a World-destroying tyrant in 50 years time (and using the Another Riders to do so), and Woz appearing with his Event Chronicle of what occurs circumvents their attempts to make a better future than the one Destroyed by Sougo's Future self by enabling his ascension. Both sides with their actions would ultimately lead to Sougo's turn into the Demon King Tyrant which would not have come about had they not time traveled, because all of Zi-O's gear and transformation trinkets (by Sento's analysis) are future technology, thus meaning Sougo wouldn't have gotten his hands on them when he Did. Presumably Future Sougo (or an ally of his) manufactured them in the future, became corrupted by the influence and sent Woz to allow him to begin his conquest early, thus beginning the causal time travel loop which then perpetuates itself as Predestination. This makes the story a 'fate is already written and inevitable' Narrative, Similar to Ryuki and Den-O's storylines and an interpretation championed by Zi-O's Writer and Producers in previous projects and interviews. ''HOWEVER'', the ability to travel to parallel Earths to Visit Build during it's ongoing events prevents that interpretation entirely, as Causal Loops are a "closed circuit" form of time travel that makes outside interventions Like Parallel World Travel impossible as they interrupt the propagation of the loop. By visiting a parallel earth (Which is the only way to visit Build's Time) this then makes the presented form of Time Travel ''MULTTIVERSE theory,'' where by traveling back in time you aren't actually altering events, but connecting the 'present time' to a paralleling, alternative future without interrupting the events of the previous one. And under that interpretation Oma Zi-O will never cease to exist regardless of Sougo's Later decisions, and the Another Riders then play no Influence on History as every changed event of that history then splits off into an entirely different and divergent timeline that is of no importance nor has any influence on the main timeline that Sougo and Company reside in, thus bear no actual threat to anyone or anything. Which would then make all the events of the show ''Meaningless''. The two methodologies are in conflict with each-other between what's Required for the story to work and the evidence of the story itself. *Sento and Ryuga themselves are vastly out of character. In November of 2017 both were still on the run from the Touto government and wanted men for (in Sento's case) being the rogue Kamen Rider, and (in Ryuga's case) wanted for Murder as an escaped prisoner. With their identities and lives in jeopardy they both would not so quickly reveal themselves to a bystander, nor would they be as amicable to Sougo as they are in bringing him back to Cafe Nascita. Even stumbling into the battle as Sougo did, they would not be so oblivious to their surroundings to miss him either to potentially leave him within the range of an attack as well. *Attached to the previous points, Another Build is created on Build's Earth in 2017, but then makes his next appearance in the mainline Earth in September of 2018. While the paper Tokiwa has after Sougo Returns to 2018 informs that Another Build has been taking people as best match samples, how have his activities gone unnoticed for approximately 11 months, both prior to and after the Parallel World fusion, in a world where other Kamen Rides would exist to stop him? Furthermore, How Did the Build-main Earth World Fusion even happen now in this altered timeline? Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . *'''Closing Screen Ridewatches: **Kamen Rider: Zi-O & Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: Geiz & Ghost *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone **'Watches in Another Build's possession': Another Build *The title of this episode had changed twice, previous titles were: ** ** *This is the first episode since Drive s premiere episode to not have the title taken from the transformation announcement. **Likewise, this is the first season premiere episode since the aforementioned season premiere of Drive to start with the opening theme. *This episode features the return of Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo immediately after their finale, similar to Wataru Kurenai's appearance after his season finale. *The Ore Damashii's appearance alongside Geiz Ghost Armor coincidentally matches Takeru Tenkuji's death before the year of 2068 due to him losing half of his lifetime in the novel Kamen Rider Ghost: ~Memories of the Future~.https://34102238.at.webry.info/201711/article_8.html *As a special occasion, the year 2017 gets mentioned twice, once as the "negated" timeline of World of Build, where Sougo ends up accidentally after the fight with Geiz, and once as the main timeline where Uhr creates Another Build. Build 2017.png|Year 2017 in Build's timeline Main 2017.png|Year 2017 in main timeline External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for キングダム２０６８ *Toei TV's official episode guide for キングダム２０６８ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for キングダム２０６８ References Category:Season Premieres Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode